


Late Night Struggles

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Maya, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mad Moxxi - Freeform, Maya dies, Moxxi has a blood kink, New-U stations work miracles, Pansexual Moxxi, Psychopaths In Love, Soft Girlfriends, but it's fine, maya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: Moxxi didn't know what was worse;Watching her Girlfriend die over and over on daily missions, or her sleeping habits.





	Late Night Struggles

Moxxi loved her girlfriend. She loved the siren more than anything on this earth, but that didn't mean she loved her sleeping habits.  
Groaning, the brunette flopped over, glaring into the half dark of her room. The purple and red neon lights surrounding the outskirts of the room gave off a soft glow, soft enough on her eyes to allow the bartender to see the soft outline of her girlfriend and her glowing markings beside her. Gently staring, the bartender briefly forgets why she woke up. Until the exact woman in her sights shifts once more, rolling over to face Moxxi, a sour expression twisted onto her features and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Sighing gently, Moxxi leaned forward, one manicured hand gently cupping the Siren's cheek. The electric blue eyes popped open immediately. They were tired, and questioning, until Moxxi's own soft, green eyes locked with the restless girl beside her. Leaning forward slowly, Moxxi pressed a lingering kiss to Maya's lips. "Babe... I love you, but if you shift around one more time, I am good to personally put a bullet through your head." The bar owner softly murmured against her lovers lips, her free arm looping over the siren's waist. A swift glance to the alarm clock tells Moxxi it's just past 3 AM.

She has to open the Bar at 6.  
Groaning softly, Moxxi pressed her lips more firmly to Maya's, her fingers slowly tracing up the siren's hip and arms, following the pattern of her tattoo's seamlessly. The bartender squirmed a bit, shifting closer to her lover and breaking off the kiss.  
"Sorry, Mox..." Maya murmured, not at al sounding sorry. The blue siren softly wrapped her own arms around Moxxi's curvy frame, pulling her even closer, and barely suppressing the hum of approval that rumbled low in her chest when the brunette's body fit perfectly against her own.  
With a yawn, Moxxi laid her head against her thin girlfriend's neck, pressing her lips to the soft, pale swell of Maya's jugular.  
"You know... I could sink my teeth into you right now," she started, her voice a whisper and her nails starting to gently catch and slide on Maya's skin.  
"I could dig in, and tear this pretty, little thing right out," The barista's voice turned to a low pur, rumbling in her throat.  
"I could kill you, and you'd love it." She growled, her voice slightly louder, more firm, more dominant. The manicured nails dug into Maya's sides, but not enough to hurt. Just enough to know they were there, enough for Maya to know she was caught in the cats claws, and she definitely wasn't getting out any time soon.  
"Maybe I would," Maya returned, her voice calm as can be, but her puls gives her away immediately. Smirking, Moxxi gently opens her mouth around the jugular, tracing it with her tongue slowly and deliberately, pausing once or twice to let her teeth scrape across it and to nip at it. Maya was already falling to putty in Moxxi's hands.  
"Hey, Suagr?"  
"Y-yeah, Mox?"  
"Have fun walking home,"  
"Wh- FUCK!"  
Blood splattered around Moxxi's mouth as her teeth dug into Maya's throat, biting down hard onto the other girl, holding her down in place.  
"Moxxi, you fucking bitch!" Maya snarled, glaring at the barista.  
"I'm not helping you clean this up,"  
"Mhm, I know, Sugar." The bar owner winked, pressed a bloody kiss to her Siren's lips, and sat up, watching as her lover died, her body turning to pixels and swarming off to the newrest New-U station.  
Sighing, Moxxi stretched and slowly clambered out of bed, gazing into the mirror across the room. Slowly, the bartender wiped a bit of blood from her face, licking it off with agonizingly slow speed, and shivering in delight as the taste ran over her and took control of her thoughts.  
This was Maya's blood.  
She killed Maya.  
God she wanted to fuck Maya.  
Swallowing, the brunette slowly strutted to the bathroom, smirking the whole way.  
Boy was she and Maya going to have some fun later.


End file.
